


How oases are found

by sorciererouge



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Airplane Crashes, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: How did Komaeda end up on a plane anyway?  Because author doesn't believe Komaedas first choice of travel is a plane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. I'm sorry if the quality is bad since I think it has been almost two years since I wrote anything.
> 
> Enjoy?

It was such a nice day. Sunny with a little bit of wind to keep you from feeling too hot. Too bad such a nice day was ruined by the suspension slip in his hand. To be suspended from Hope’s peak… such a bad luck. He should’ve seen it coming after his plan to postpone the exams succeeded. Komaeda sighed softly. It was alright! Even if he was suspended his classmates had more time to prepare thus their hope could shine bright! His presence would surely taint that hope so it was better to be away. Now the question was, how would his luck repay him?  
”Hey kid C’mere!” A man’s voice called from somewhere near him. Komaeda looked around a bit. He couldn’t see anyone who could’ve said that on the street. It most likely came from the nearest alleyway. As he started to walk away Komaeda heard some cursing before he was pulled back and something wet was pressed to his face.

When Komaeda woke up, he was tied to a chair. It seemed like he had been kidnapped. This wasn’t a new occurrence considering he had been kidnapped by a serial killer in middle school. Since he didn’t have anyone to pay the ransom the killer left him in a dumpster. He ended up finding a lottery ticket and winning quite a lot of money. And now it seemed like the incident was repeating itself. Komaeda shuddered a bit, the good luck that followed this would be amazing! To be expelled, kidnapped and tied up all at once was truly bad luck. There was a noise and the door opened, showing a young man with light brown hair. The man looked at him uncomfortably before sighing and walking in.

”You’re awake, huh? Good, we have to talk about the ransom.”, the man stated, the uncomfortable look growing with each word. It seemed like this was his first time kidnapping someone

”Ah… I’m afraid there isn’t anyone to pay you for my release.” Komaeda stated, smiling lightly. If this went like the last time did his kidnapper would ask some questions and then get angry about wasting time.

”No one? No parents, siblings or relatives?” His kidnapper had paled a bit. The pointlessness of the situation seemed to be dawning on him. Komaeda shook his head. ”Maybe a neighbor who’d want to do a good deed? Or a servant? Since you’re apparently from an old family you should have those, right?” The man was rambling a bit, loosing even more color. How he knew about his family fortune but not parents, Komaeda didn’t know. He just shook his head again, opening his mouth to explain a bit. ”Seriously, are you all alone?” The man interupted his attempt, shaking his own head and standing up. ”Damn it if this wasn’t such a pain to deal with I’d feel bad for you.”

 

”You shouldn’t give up hope just because I ended being such a useless person to kidnap. This will serve as a stepping stone for a greater hope!” Komaeda ended up rambling. Seeing his kidnapper in a state near despair wasn’t acceptable. Logically thinking he should be quiet, but he couldn’t! Not when he had caused such despair. The brunet looked at him with a disturbed look on his face. ”Mentally ill to the boot. Of course, why the fuck not?” He half yelled. Just then another man stepped into the room. 

”We can still get use out of him Ryuzaki. We can’t just let him go and he was suspended from Hope’s peak so his disappearance won't be weird. Let’s use the plan B, I have everything prepared already. Just knock him out and we’ll get going.” The black haired man instructed the other man, called Ryuzaki.  
”Right. I’ll just…”, Ryuzaki mumbled, wetting some fabric with chloroform and pressing it on his face with a grimace. Once again Komaeda’s world was engulfed in darkness.

 

 

There were annoying loud noises waking him up. Children crying in panic and loudly yelling people. Komaeda woke up feeling irritated before any other feeling could reach him. He had always hated these loud places. Even as a child, he had disliked the flying part of their family vacation. Komaedas eyes napped open. He was on a plane? With other people? Other people were with him in a plane when he was still supposedly kidnapped? Slowly the noises started to become coherent. People were cursing, crying and praying around him. ”Damn it! Damn it all!” ” We’re going to fucking crash?!” Seriously the airport was only an hour away. Why is this happening!” Different yells filled the plane with panic. Komaeda couldn’t do anything but sit frozen in his seat. He had been out for who knows how long and he was still hazy from the chemicals. He could only understand that he was on a plane that was going to crash any minute now. Maybe as a stroke of good luck his consciousness started to fade slightly from the chemicals in his system. Or maybe he was fainting.

There was a moment of silence before an ear shattering noises were made as the plane collided with the ground. The world around Komaeda turned white and the next time he got his vision back, he was facing a burning wreckage on his knees. The plane was damaged and burning and there were no signs of life anywhere. Komaeda felt his hands tremble from the cold feeling surrounding him. He could only utter one thing as he stared such set the second time in his life.

 

”I...am truly lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> But no really. Wouldn't it have been jinxing it to go on a plane willingly?
> 
>  
> 
> (I wonder if nameless, faceless children dying should be tagged?)


End file.
